


Comfort

by Vixen_Argentum



Category: Bleach
Genre: Discipline, Kink Meme, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Argentum/pseuds/Vixen_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei has a very effective punishment for Shuuhei.  Sometimes he knows Shuuhei better than he gives him credit for.</p>
<p>For the bleachkink_meme on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo in the mood to do kink meme fills. It's too bad the majority of the Bleach ones are dead!
> 
> Ah well, a prompt is a prompt, so I shall soldier on.

Kensei had already sat down, his chair scooted away back from his desk.  His lieutenant tentatively stepped closer to him, awaiting the orders for this night's session.

"Bend over, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei gripped the edge of the desk.  His cheeks grew hot as his captain tore at the ties of his hakama, loosening them just so.  The rough fingers slipped under his clothing, gathering all of the layers together.  Kensei brought both his underwear and his hakama down over his hips, down his thighs, his knees.  It was completely mortifying having the lower half of his body fully bared, directly under the scrutiny of Muguruma Kensei's eyes.

"There," said Kensei.  "You're a hard one to get through to, ya know that?"

"Do we really have to do this?"  Shuuhei shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Tch!  You act like I ain't tried words.  You don't respond to anything else," Kensei growled.  "When I tell ya to go all out like I did earlier, it's not a suggestion, it's an order."

So that's what this was about. 

He'd had a spur of the moment bankai training earlier in the day.  It wasn't like he knew nothing about his bankai, but it just wasn't ready yet for fighting of any kind, let alone a mad dash against a hollowified Mashiro.  But, his captain wasn't one for taking things slow.  He shook things up like Shuuhei had never imagined when he came back to soul society.  In his wake, Shuuhei found himself forced into new actions, new ways of thinking, and new situations, unlike anything he'd seen before as a vice captain.

Yes, Kensei was incredibly good at getting results and getting them fast.  Much to Shuuhei's embarrassment, he quickly found a easy way of punishing him for when he got stuck in his old habits, or dug too deeply into his thoughts than was healthy.  Luckily Kensei did have a discreet side to him, so everything was done at night after Mashiro left, when the two of them were alone in Kensei's office.

Kensei pulled out a small container, dipping his fingertips in an oil.  Shuuhei gasped as Kensei rubbed it over his bare skin, the strong muscles under the skin glistening under his hands.

"What's that for?"  Shuuhei tried to look at it, seeing if it had any kind of label.

"This is the second time this week I've had to punish your ass.  I figured that maybe ya needed it to hurt more in order to be effective."

  1.   That didn't sound good.



Kensei's hand cupped the flesh at the very bottom of a cheek, caressing the soft fold of his skin above his thigh.  Shuuhei worked hard to keep his breathing controlled, but this almost gentle exploration of his body was bringing something unbidden to him.  He could feel himself hardening under Kensei's touch; no matter what thought he tried to insert, nothing seemed to keep it away.

"So, we'll see if this works."  Kensei put the oil back in a pocket.  "Or maybe you need a more embarrassing position, or something."

More embarassing?  He was already being spanked bare, something Kensei had introduced last month.  He didn't even want to ask how it could get any more embarrassing.

"How?"  Shuuhei wondered aloud.  Shit.

Kensei smirked.  "If I wanted to be mean, I could have ya on your back with your legs up and spread.  It'd let me look ya in the eyes, too, the whole damn time."

The idea sent a shiver down Shuuhei's spine.  The idea of Kensei seeing him in such a compromising position, and being able to see his face, too, was terrifying, but the devilish impulses in the back of his brain found it arousing as well.  If he was having trouble keeping it together now, well, hopefully he wouldn't ever have to find out what it would be like.

Kensei slid a hand down  Shuuhei's hip.  "I'd use an implement that'd hurt more, but I think the personal touch of my hand is important to ya."

Shuuhei's chest warmed at the mention.  Kensei was very right in how he had customized his punishment strategy to suit Shuuhei's needs, even for something like this.

"C'mon.  Over my lap."

Shuuhei tensed up.  He was so hard right now, which Kensei probably couldn't tell from being behind him.  Gods this was embarrassing.

"You sure you don't want to just do it here?" Shuuhei said hopefully.

"Nah.  Get your ass over here."  Kensei  grasped Shuuhei's hips and pulled them back.

"Whoa!"  Shuuhei scrambled after being pulled off balance, but Kensei held him fast.

Shuuhei followed Kensei's gaze, completely panicked as Kensei stopped in his tracks.  Shuuhei's swollen cock pulsed almost as if on cue.

"Well, now.  That's a compliment."  Kensei laughed.  "Flattery's not gonna get your ass out of this, though."

He pulled Shuuhei the rest of the way to his lap.  Shuuhei grunted as he was positioned roughly, his stiff cock grinding against Kensei's thighs.  He reached a hand behind him but Kensei caught it.  Kensei pondered the vice captain's badge wrapped around Shuuhei's arm and undid the tie.

"Gimme your other hand."

Shuuhei did exactly what he was told, and Kensei twined his wrists together, binding him with his badge.

"Muguruma taichou?"  Shuuhei asked as he fell forward without anything to support his upper body.

"I don't want ya trying to swat any of this away."  He pinned Shuuhei's bound hands to the small of his back.  "Open your legs more."

"Yes, sir."  Shuuhei would have moved them, except Kensei was already positioning his spread knees and thighs.

Finally, Kensei's hand came back up and lightly rubbed his bottom.

"Let's get this over with."

Shuuhei closed his eyes.  The first hit was a meaty slap to his right cheek.  Kensei was calm and even, alternating right and left.  It started at the fullest part of his buttocks, and then Kensei swatted above and below, taking care not to overlap hits.  Shuuhei squirmed with discomfort and pulled his knees in.

"Hey." A stronger smack landed right across both cheeks.  "If ya don't hold position, I'll spank for longer.  Unless, that's what you want."

"How many today?"  Shuuhei gritted through his teeth.  He'd already counted 10 swats.

"Until your ass looks like it's done," said Kensei, attending to  the inner side of his cheeks, as he spread Shuuhei gently with his other hand.  The skin was more sensitive here, and he cursed Kensei for seeking it out.  Shuuhei sighed.  Today wasn't half-hearted like some days.

The hits on his ass began to bleed together and burn, the oil on the skin holding in more heat.  It didn't sting more at first, but this time Shuuhei could tell that he was in a lot more pain after a much shorter duration.  The effects were amplified.

Shuuhei bit his lip to keep from crying out as Kensei continued to wail on him.  It took every ounce not to kick his legs, wiggle his hips, or strain against his bonds.  But still, he couldn't hold all of the cries of pain back.  Kensei focused his attention on Shuuhei's tender sit spots.  He marveled at how Shuuhei's ass bounced beneath his palm, how faithfully Shuuhei was trying to hold his position, even though he could hear the muffled sounds of pain that his lieutenant made. 

"Hmm, I hear ya now.  This hurts more than usual, doesn't it?" Said Kensei.

Shuuhei yelped after a hit.  "Yeah."

"You're takin' it like a good boy," said Kensei.  "I haven't even had to work as hard on tanning your ass to this shade either.  We'll do it like this from now on.  Easier for the both of us."

"Yes, sir."  Shuuhei's ass was on fire.  He was sure it was bright red...matching his blushing face.

After he had smacked virtually everywhere on Shuuhei's butt, Kensei continued the punishment on Shuuhei's exposed inner thighs.  The quality of the pain was more accute in this leaner area, no fat to shield the blows.  Shuuhei breathed heavily, trying to relax.  Eventually his pain had dulled a bit.  Kensei returned his hits to places he'd been before, layering a second round of strikes on his already reddened ass cheeks. 

Kensei stopped.  Shuuhei tried to look up at him, but the angle he was being held at made it impossible to see Kensei's face.

"There we go," Kensei sighed.  "I don't wanna take it to the point where you're bruised to hell." 

Kensei rubbed his warm hand over the places he had just spanked.  Some of the sting instantly calmed down from the simple touch.  Without thinking, Shuuhei tried to reach his behind with his hands.  Kensei grabbed his wrists and pinned them back again.

"The comfort's no good unless I do it, Shuuhei.  That's the way the bonding works."

Shuuhei had never thought of it that way before.  He knew Kensei punished him like this because his previous punishments via Tousen had all been psychological.  Kensei liked it all out on the surface, so you could tell where he stood.  Kensei was doing this because he cared about him, because Shuuhei needed somebody to help him heal.  The more Shuuhei opened up to Kensei, the less he'd have to punish him.  The more intimate their punishments got when he did require them, the closer they'd become.  This moment afterwards was as important as the punishment itself.

Kensei's hand rubbed all of the sore spots.  They hurt less and less the more he touched.  Kensei massaged around his sit spot gently.  He stroked over Shuuhei's inner thighs, Shuuhei shivering at the contact.  The red of Shuuhei's ass began to sink more into a pinkish color.  Shuuhei relaxed in the deep comfort that Kensei offered him, breathing deep, closing his eyes and just feeling Kensei on his skin.  He wanted to be everything for this man as his vice captain.  He wanted to offer him everything that he had, even if he was petrified to do it.

"All right."

Kensei untied his hands, Shuuhei finally getting to touch his own skin.  It was still a little sore and hot to the touch, but it had cooled off quite a bit from how it was when he was getting spanked.

"Get up," said Kensei.  He pushed Shuuhei up, Shuuhei bracing himself against his chest.

"Wait!"  Shuuhei blushed remembering how hard he was.

Kensei grabbed Shuuhei's hips and pulled Shuuhei 's legs apart so that the smaller man sat on him, straddling his thighs.  He looked down at Shuuhei's cock and grabbed a hold of it confidently.  Kensei's large hand squeezed him, his thumb flicking over the sensitive head.  Much to Shuuhei's horror, he began to leak fluid in response to the stimulation.

"Now are you gonna take care of this, or am I?"

Kensei grinned as Shuuhei's jaw dropped to the floor.  He didn't even give the tongue-tied lieutenant a chance to make a sound before he started to answer his own question.


End file.
